3XG-01DL Gundam Deathscythe Lithia
= = The 3XG-01DL Gundam Deathscythe "Lithia" (aka ' ''Purgatory Sentinel ) is the Nether Keeper form of the '''3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form) in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by Mizuki __TOC__ Technology & Combat Characteristics The Abyss Warden Attire of the 3XG-01D, granting the vampire the role of the Underworld's guardians, the Gladiators. Fallen from battle, this gladiators were rewarded for their zealously courage. Frightening and armed to the very bones, this great guardians protects the souls from the grasp of the demonic and the foolish living. The 3XG-01D is given one of the many titles' tools: The Shield. Covering the whole mobile suit is several flexible Active Cloak Beam Deflection Barrier called "Black Cloth". A hood-type and large pieces are attached on the clavicle, underneath the spaulders and breastplate's crest, and to the sides of the back thrusters, respectively, becoming a cloak for the mobile suit. When removed, it reveals the mobile suit being heavily armored. The head is covered with a caged helm, the shoulders with spaulders, and a cuirass embossed with hellhound figurehead on the front with a crown-like crest slightly above. The rest of the body is reinforced with armor platings, increasing the defense and weight. The backpack is fitted with a large thruster and two medium size rockets underneath, to compensate the heavy weight. This form bore only two large shields with very thick mallet attached at the bottom. Also embossed with a large skull, the pair of shields are two halves of a whole. They are seen carried most of the time. Sometimes the Sentinel carries other weapons such as a large spatha, a lance-shaped javelin, and a large pickaxe, which can be stored behind the massive shields. They are only wieldable when the two shields are attached to each other on one arm or placed on the ground as a wall. The Sentinel's combat style is vastly different from Mizuki's current fighting methods. Due to the massive weight of both the mobile suit and weapon/shield, the guardian is the slowest out of all the attires. Despite having the large thrusters, the inertia of the force makes the guardian very clumsy and sluggish, lumbering and hulking about the battle stage. Though the defense stats is exceptionally high, the sentinel is still a large target due to the lack of mobility. Even in the vacuum of space, the guardian is vulnerable to both the opponent's attack and/or being force out of the field. However, the sentinel can survive the most devastating attacks, even in continuous sessions and/or from multiple sources at once. This constrains the opponent(s) to close combat, something the hulking keeper excels. Waiting patiently for openings, the guardians strikes with fatal damage, either brutally crippling the opponent or out right demolish them. Armaments ;*Sparta & Athens Greatshield :A massive shield split into left and right halves, with a giant obtuse stone as the base. The engraved figureheads of a hellhound served no other purpose than being a battling ram. A few weapons can be stored behind the shield, but can't be wielded since the shield do not have a holster. While the shields is used for bashing and wide swings, it can be clenched interlockingly to the front like a pair of pincers to crush enemies in between. Both shields can stand on its own like a portable wall due to the wide base. Special Equipment & Features ;*Active Cloak Beam Deflection Barrier "Black Cloth" :Similar to the bat-like field generators wings in terms of functionality, this flexible version is the entire cloak covering the mobile suit. Two types exits currently, the hood and the large pieces around the body. Optional Equipment ;*Spatha Sword :A longer, larger version of real life spatha, this Roman straight sword is similar to the long swords of the Thana Attire in terms of material. The design is aesthetically similar to the long swords as well. Two can be carried. ;*Pilum Javelin :A heavy javelin designed to penetrate and impale the target. The socket connecting to the shaft is redesigned to have a lance-like guard, which makes the javelin also a spear. Similar to real life pila, if they are simply stuck in a shield, they could not easily be removed. The shank would bend upon impact, weighing down the impaled area and also preventing the javelin from being immediately re-used. The shaft would also fall off on impact, leaving the enemy with a bent shank in their wounds. Several can be stored more than the other weapons. ;*Dolabra Pickaxe :A versatile axe used as a pickaxe, as a hatchet, and as an entrenching tool. It is redesigned as a large pickaxe halberd, with wide blade as the axe. Two can be carried ;*Plumbata Darts :Several lead-weighted darts clipped to the back of the shield. Some have special ammunition stored in the payload, like explosives, incendiary, and smokescreen. ;*Manuballista Crossbow : A repeating crossbow with three configurations; automatic, burst-fire, and spreadshot. The automatic mode allows to fire a rapid chain of stilets arrows by holding the trigger. The burst mode fires three bolts with a single pull of the trigger, usual allowing an accurate shot. The spreadshot gathers the bolts in a bundle and fires all at once like a shotgun; however, it is unknown how this mechanism works. This is the only available ranged weapon of the Attire, usual against smarter opponents. Special Attacks ;*Serenity’s End (Crescent Bloodlust Finale) :It is unknown whether the "Lithia" form of the 3XG-01D can use the infamous skill. ;*Spirit of Sparta :A buff ability which increases the raw strength and defense of the user, or in this case, the gladiators. Increasing the two stats by 1000%, the guardian is impervious to attacks, or rather can endure a very long battle, and be the last one standing. Equivalent to real life's high endurance and strong will/determination, the Lithia attire can win by sheer patience. If the guardian has allies nearby, the ability buff their attack and defense the same way, especially if they perform the phalanx-like formation or "shield wall" History Notes & Trivia *The name “Lithia” is Latin meaning “stone", fitting for a not-moving wall. *Despite being mostly of Ancient Rome themed, the names for the greatshields and the figureheads suggest that the Gladiator was once a Greek soldier who was taken captive and forced to fight in the deathly arena. :*Most noticeable, the hellhound is referenced to the two-headed canine, Orthrus, who guarded the Cattle of Geryon. :*The third head could be Cerberus('s third head), who guards the gates of the Underworld. Revealed once the cloak is removed. Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons